


Pet Names

by elegantlydisastrous



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, it's all fluff I swear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-14
Updated: 2013-03-14
Packaged: 2017-12-05 06:49:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/720090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elegantlydisastrous/pseuds/elegantlydisastrous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Derek has a new found love for pet names.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pet Names

**Author's Note:**

> Tiny little drabble written for this prompt: "One where Derek gives Stiles a pet name? Like he keeps calling him baby or something? And Stiles gets really shy every time he does it? Basically, a lot of fluff, please. :)"

 

Stiles can recall reading somewhere that a person’s truest feelings are done unknowingly. Like love. A lot of people fall in love unknowingly and that’s exactly what happened with him and Derek. By now their relationship was nothing new, Stiles knows this. The first time it happens, he thinks he’s hearing things. It was late at night when the pack was huddled together in his boyfriends loft for a movie and he asked Derek to pass the popcorn. What he wasn’t expecting for was for Derek to reply with a “Sure, babe.” It was all nonchalance, easy going and if the care free looks on everyone’s face was any indication, no one had seemed to have heard it.  

It wasn’t that Stiles was opposed to having Derek call him something like that, it was just so unexpected that all he could do was try to keep his mouth from falling open in shock.  This was quickly replaced with flushed cheeks and restless tapping away at the arm rest where he was trapped between the end of the couch and Derek. There was no way anyone expected him to go back to the movie after that right? I mean this was Derek and sure they were together now and _maybe_ one could say that he has a soft side but ‘babe’? Okay _fine_ , so maybe Stiles liked it more than he’d love to admit but he wasn’t exactly sure about having to hear it in front of the others.

Scott’s eyes zeroed in on him from where his best friend sat on the ground next to Allison. How can he forget about them being able to pick up on emotions? It’s not like he was that embarrassed. _Stupid werewolves and their stupid werewolf noses._ Stiles shrugged in the universal ‘no biggie, I’m cool’ gesture and tried to turn his focus back to the film. Derek’s hand came to rest on his knee lazily and Stiles immediately calmed down. He could freak out about this later, no sense in ruining the movie.

xxxxxx

The second time it happened Stiles was standing over the stove, waiting for the water to boil so he could make his hot chocolate. It was freezing cold outside and there was no way he was going to sit around when he could be having his favorite drink. It would be perfect if only the damn water would do its _one job_ and boil.

“Stiles, didn’t you ever hear the saying about watched pots never boiling?” Derek had asked as Stiles felt him arms wrap around his waist. The alpha placed a small kiss to the back of his neck and tightened his grip. A smile crept its way to Stiles’ lips as he covered Derek’s hands with his own. “Whatever big guy, I want my chocolate.” Stiles felt more than heard the laugh from behind him.

“Come on babe, its cold. Come back to bed,” Derek mumbled along where his lips were still leaving a trail of kisses. Stiles felt his body tense and turned in Derek’s arms to face him.

“What?” Stiles asked, looking in his boyfriends eyes for any sign of hesitation.

“Come back to bed? I’m exhausted,” Derek told him all lazy toned. With his disheveled hair, everything about him just looked relaxed and at peace. Well how can he say no to that? With a small nod, Stiles turned off the stove and let Derek lead him back up the steps to their room. He’ll just have to freak out another time.

xxxxxx

The last time it happened, Derek had just come back from the store and was carrying in some grocery bags. Stiles stepped off of the couch to greet him and took one of the four bags in his hands. Giving him a small peck on the lips, Stiles turned to lay the bag on the kitchen counter.

“Thanks. There’s one more out in the trunk, can you go grab it while I unload these?” Derek asked as he put them down on the counter besides the one Stiles had placed.

“Sure,” Stiles spoke as he walked out to the car, grabbing the last bag and shutting the trunk of the Camaro. With a small shake of his head he wondered just when his life had gotten so domestic.

“I think that’s everything,” he called out as he walked back into the house, heading for the kitchen.

“Thanks babe,” Derek answered as he reached out to grab the last bag from Stiles’ hands.

“There! You did it again,” Stiles pointed an accusatory finger at Derek and took a step towards him. He could already feel his cheeks begin to flush and his ears already felt like they were on fire. Derek placed the bag next to the others before turning back to face him.

“What exactly did I do again?” Stiles was looking for a way to back out of this the second Derek asked him the question but he knew it was too late. _This is so embarrassing_.

“Stiles, are you blushing?” Derek arched an inquisitive eyebrow at him.

“No. Maybe. Shut up,” he replied with a huff. “That’s the third time you called me… babe.” The last word was muttered and even with Derek’s superhuman hearing he clearly had missed it.

“Called you what?” Taking one step to close the remaining gap between them, Derek eyed him suspiciously.

“Babe. You called me babe,” Stiles was almost whining.

“And we don’t like that?” Derek looked like he was analyzing Stiles' every expression.

“No we- I mean _I_ do. I just wasn’t expecting it, I guess? I don’t know. It’s like you didn’t even know you were doing it,” Stiles picked at his fingernails to keep from looking up at him.

“You’re right, I didn’t.” This got Stiles to snap his head back up to meet Derek’s eyes. “Stiles, things like that come naturally because you come naturally to me. Things with us are so easy I don’t have to over think anything. But if you’d like I can sto-“ Derek was cut off with a high pitched “No!”

“I like it,” Stiles peered up at Derek between his lashes, somewhat shyly.

“Stiles, you drive me insane…” The back of Derek’s hand brushed against his cheek then found its way to his hair. Stiles let out a quiet moan when he felt Derek grip it tightly before leaning in to brush his lips against his own. Stiles was all too eager to reciprocate, parting his lips and capturing Derek in a bruising kiss. He began to laugh after a while and pulled away before schooling his expression. “You’re not so bad yourself, _babe._ ” To be fair, the playful bite Derek gave him after that was well deserved. 

**Author's Note:**

> It's late. I don't know what I'm doing. I also think I'm going to add some smut to this when it isn't 2 am because how can Derek see Stiles get all shy when he calls him babe and not want to repeat it until Stiles is moaning? Mmm, Sterek.


End file.
